Heart and the Soul
by JenniferMarie20
Summary: An Undertale Fairytale inspired by Beauty and Beast There's a castle deep in the woods, no one ever goes there. There is a monster inside full of sin and it's said that should any fool step inside, they damn us all to salvation. Complete


(a/n: Sees a prompt about a potential Undertale, Beauty and the Beast cross over.

Me: interesting, I don't know how I'd do it though.

Later at 1am~

Brain: I know what to write for that story.

Me: It's 1 o'clock in the morning

Brain: Right now.

Me: But I need to go to bed.

Brain: Sleep is for the weak.

Me: alrighty then.

18 hours later~)

Heart and the Soul

An Undertale Fairytale inspired by Beauty and the Beast

Asriel bowed his head deeper into his chest, trying to keep the stinging snow from his eyes. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself but no matter how tight he wrapped it, he couldn't stop the cold. The path he had been following had been drown in the sheeting snow. He had tried to follow his footsteps back but at some point he had crossed paths with another set of footsteps that had ended and had no where to go but forward and hope it would lead somewhere.

He glanced up and tried to spot anything in the endless falling snow. Trees stood like smears of black on white. Walking was like slogging through mud. He wondered, would he die out here? He shook his head at the thought and he thought instead of his mom and dad, waiting at home for him to return.

A gust blew through, pulling the hood from his head. He fumbled after it and pulled it back up. In distance he heard a long and mournful howl that was soon joined by several more, a shiver raced up his spine and he walked faster, away from the wolves howl. They grew louder, and closer. Asriel fought tears as he struggled, each step like a lead weight. As he lifted his head, a new shadow filled his eyes, a manor, as large a lord's surrounded by trees, deep in this wooded place.

Asriel raced towards the gate, it was pitted with rust and looked to have not been moved for years. It had been left slightly ajar so that Asriel could just barely squeeze through it. He went to the front doors, though they were unswept and deep with snow he knocked as loudly as he could. No one answered. He lifted his hand to knock again and the door gently clicked and slid open.

Asriel pushed the door open and stepped inside, "Hello?" he called, but only his own voice echoed back at him. The entryway was massive, leading to a giant staircase that wound to the upper floor. Large doors stood open on the left and right, wide enough to admit four people standing abreast. It wasn't warm in the manor but it wasn't as cold, and the wind wasn't blowing. Asriel shook the snow from his cloak and wiped his feet. "Is anyone here?" He called again.

A soft clink came from the right door.

Asriel walked over and saw a large sitting room. It was hard to make out in the gloom but a large fire had been made in the fireplace and beckoned enticingly. As he walked closer he could see that the small table in front of the fire had been laid out with a meal, still hot. Asriel's mouth watered as he got closer. The heat of the fire felt good on his fur and he felt his shivers finally begin to lessen. A note sat on the table, Asriel read, 'Please enjoy, honored guest, at the behest of this manor's master.' He looked around the room but saw nothing more than the dancing shadows left by the fire.

"Golly..." he said softly, then louder to whomever might be listening, "Thank you!" He sat and ate. The food was wonderful, a savory stew and warm crusty bread with soft, freshly churned butter." He removed his cloak as the fire finally warmed his bones and felt his eyes begin to drift closed as weariness finally overcame him.

The sound of a bell jolted him awake. He turned and briefly saw a light outside the door, quickly fading. He jumped to his feet and ran after the light. In the entry way it seemed to have disappeared til he noticed a faint glow coming from the upper hallway.

He quickly climbed the stairs, "Excuse me!" He called out, "I want to thank you-" he stopped in front of the open door from which the light came from but found only an empty room. It was a bedroom, a brazier of coals had been set up in the corner filling the room with a gentle warmth and candles flickered on the bedside table. A set of night clothes had been placed upon the top of the bed along with another note; it read, 'It is our master's hope these accommodations will be to your liking.'

Asriel sat the note back down and went to the room's small the storm still raged, blotting out the forest in white. He closed the curtain and the door of the room, changed and went to bed.

He awoke in the morning to find breakfast on a tray beside his bed, and a new clean set of clothes to wear. Another note awaited him, 'The master welcomes you to stay here until the storm passes and it is safe to travel. You have free access to all rooms in the front of the manor. You are forbidden to enter the rear rooms of the manor.' Asriel pushed aside the curtains. The wind had slackened but the snow was still falling just as heavy as before. He hoped his parents weren't too worried about him.

Asriel spent the day carefully exploring the front of the house. On the main floor, the right door lead to the impressive sitting room, the left to a long, grand dining hall with a long table and many chairs sat around it. Both rooms were clean and well furnished but felt long disused. On the upper floor, both hallways extending from the stairway lead to small but well appointed guest rooms. Behind the staircase he also found a single large door that led deeper into the manor. Despite his curiosity he didn't open it. He was too grateful to be safe and warm to go against the owner's wishes.

Yet it was strange. Asriel never saw another person in that place. Fires were lit, rooms were cleaned, clothes were laid out, but Asriel never saw another soul. He would hear the occasional sound, or glimmer of moving light but could never catch sight of it source. His thanks and greetings fell off into silence. No notes followed the one he received giving him leave to stay.

The snow continued to fall and it grew deeper and deeper. At night Asriel could hear the hungry wolves calling louder and louder as they searched for food in the deep cold.

Asriel opened the door behind the stairs. He knew he shouldn't but, for all it's finery and functionality, the rooms at the front of the house had nothing to them but their purpose. There were no books, no games, no distractions of any kind and Asriel could no long stifle his curiosity. The door opened into a dark and narrow hallway. Door leading off the hallway lead to a tidy kitchen, a pantry, the servants quarters, and other utilitarian sorts of rooms. At the end of the hall was another door which he pushed open and stepped into a magnificent library.

The bookshelves covered the back walls and reached from the ground floor to the ceiling. Spiraling wrought iron staircases, mirrored on the right and left, rose up to narrow balconies running along the second floor bookshelves. On the right side of the room there was a small sitting area set up with several chairs, a couch and a large coffee table all scattered with books in small piles, many of them festooned with bookmarks.

The wall across from the door was entirely glass. They were thick pieces of glass, blurred with tiny bubbles, they obscured any clear view of the outside. Most of the glass was uncolored but there were a few colored pieces that made up a simple design, three triangles below and a circle with wings above.

The view through the glass, though obscured, was not white from the snow but instead was green as if spring was pressed against the glass. He walked over to the glass and ran his fingers across it, water condensed and ran down the other side. As he walked along the wall he found a hinge and attached to that a door. He pushed gently against the glass and it the swung silently inward. He stepped inside and door swung closed behind him.

Around him was green, endless, swimming seas of green. Trees and plants grew hungrily from small wooden boxes and planters. Pots festooned the pathways each one containing a different plant, each labeled with a neat and careful hand. Above Asriel could see the snow falling onto the glass roof of the greenhouse, melting and running off from the warmth of the enclosure.

Asriel walked down the narrow path, his hand outstretched to touch the overhanging leaves. The path wound almost aimlessly but eventually led to the center of the greenhouse, where the stone path gave way to earth then grew to a mound covered with beautiful golden flowers. Asriel knelt and touched one of the large beautiful petals that almost seemed to glow from within. He had never seen anything like them before.

"You are very ungrateful." A cold voice said.

Asriel startled to his feet and spun around. He stepped back at the sight that greeted him, a tall, thin figure draped all in black stood before him. He could not tell who or what the figure was. They wore a long black cloak, wrapped all around their body. The cloaks' deep hood hid all save for a black mask with no features except two sad crescents for eyes and a large, thin and terrible smile that sent chills up Asriel's spine.

"I saved your life by allowing you to stay here in the manor and asked only that you not come here and, in return, you disobey me and come here amongst my flowers, which I value beyond anything in the universe." The figure's voice was hardly a whisper, but the ice within it cut to Asriel's core.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I was just curious!" He plead.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" The figure moved and Asriel could see a knife in their hand, its edge stained dark. "Why should I spare such a thankless and selfish creature..."

Asriel's knees gave out, "I'm so s-sorry, my lord!"

"I am no ones Lord!" The figure snapped.

Asriel flinched away.

"I will forgive you on one condition."

"Anything!" Asriel gasped in relief.

"You will stay here and live out your days in this manor."

Asriel froze, "B-but my family! Mom and Dad they'll-"

"WOULD YOU RATHER BE DEAD!?" They roared.

Tears ran down Asriel's cheeks.

"Stay here or leave and chance the kindness of the wolves." The figure turned, "Now, get out."

He stumbled to his feet and ran out of the greenhouse as fast as he could. He didn't stop running til he reached the front door. He pulled it open only to be met by a gust of bitter cold wind. Snow tumbled into the hall, it reached to Asriel's waist. He let the door fall closed and slowly walked back up to his room. Lunch awaited him on a silver tray but his ignore it and crawled into the deep and plush blankets, sobbing into his pillow and resolving to himself to run as soon as the snow melted and freed him from this nightmare.

Asriel awoke hours later to the ache in the pit of his stomach. He sat up and rubbed his aching eyes.

"Dinner shall be served shortly." A gentle, faint voice said.

Asriel looked around and almost fell backwards off the bed at the sight of a pale blue soul floating in the air at chest height. He blinked and his eyes focused on the heart and was able to see around it, the faint shadowy outline of a figure, a girl perhaps, in a dress with a ribbon in her hair. The ribbon was a faint pink color in contrast with the rest of her shadowy body.

"The Master has requested your presence in the dining room. You shall be eating dinner with them every evening from now on."

"What if I don't want to!?" Asriel demanded angrily.

The ghostly figure waited patiently.

Asriel felt tears creep down his cheeks. He followed the floating blue soul down the stairs and into the dining room. A place was set for him on one end. On the far end the cloaked figure waited.

"So you finally decided to join me." They said icily.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked with a shaky voice.

"It doesn't matter. No one." The beastly figure said impatiently.

"But then what should I call you?"

The beast laughed harshly, "whatever you like."

"...what are you?" He asked softly.

"A monster. Though," Asriel could hear the smile in their voice, "perhaps not a Monster." They gestured to the chair, "Please, be seated." They reached out in front of them and rang a small bell.

A few moments later more shadowy figures appeared carrying plates. Asriel spotted an orange, a purple, a pink and a yellow soul. They were moving too fast to make out their silhouettes but each one seemed to have a spot of color of them, a hat, a pair of glasses, a tutu, a bright red bandana. The shadows set down two plates in front of Asriel and the beast, chicken and grains steamed gently covered in a rich dark sauce, and a small salad made of vibrant dark leaves and bright red tomatoes. A green soul appeared with two small plates in each hand and place one before Asriel and then carried the other to the beast. It was a half a pear, slice into wedges, sweetly caramelized and drizzled in a sweet chocolate sauce.

"Thank you, Alex. It looks wonderful as always." The beast said softly.

The green soul, Alex bowed.

"please don't." they said softly.

Alex nodded and left the room along with the other souls.

Asriel picked up his fork and ate a slice of the pear. It seemed to melt in his mouth, the sweet juice of the pear mingling the richness of the chocolate.

"What is a Monster doing this deep in the wood?" The beast asked, "I thought you all lived in Ebbott valley."

Asriel ate another slice of pear as he thought and answered hesitantly, "I was tasked to act as an ambassador to the human king and plead for a grant of more land. Ebbott's soil is thin and deep in a valley that gets very little light. It been very difficult living there since our exile but even more so since our population has grown and can barely feed our people on the meager crops we can grow." He ate the last slice and closed his eyes to let the flavor linger in his mind, "...it was unsuccessful. The king refused outright. He wouldn't even listen to me."

The beast was quiet. They had pulled the hood so that is hung over their face and shrouded it completely from view.

Asriel ate the salad and finally the buttery grains, picking listlessly at the chicken.

"You do not prefer meat?" The beast said, "I shall inform Alex."

"I-It's fine, you don't have to trouble them."

"You are my guest, your preferences shall be accommodated for in all respects."

"Except that I can't leave!" Asriel shouted, and quickly covered his mouth.

The figure's silverware grated against the china.

Asriel held his breath.

"Tell me about your home." They said softly. "If you please."

Asriel told them about Ebbott and about their parents and friends. Neither of them moved long after the food was finished, the plates taken away. Once Asriel's words ran dry, the beast stood and silently left the room. Asriel returned to the bed and cried himself to sleep.

The days that followed were all the same. Asriel ate alone for breakfast and lunch and was summoned for dinner where the beast would asked him question after question. The beast seemed so hungry for anything Asriel could tell him and was so earnest in questions that Asriel felt himself begin to grow curious about the strange figure themselves. He found himself creeping to the door behind the stairs over and over again but one of the servants would always catch him and guide him into the main part of the house saying the same thing, "That master does not wish to be disturbed."

He kept trying. Until a day there was no soul to stop him. The library was empty. Asriel went into the greenhouse. He moved as quietly as he could, watching for any dark movement but slowly the gentle hush of the garden relaxed him. As he moved towards the center he could hear the soft sound of water. He ducked behind a bush as the flowerbed came into sight. The beast was watering the flowers with a small red watering can, moving over every inch methodically like a person half asleep or in prayer. Asriel watched as they watered every inch, wondering why the golden flowers were so precious to them.

A flicker of color caught Asriel's eye and he saw across from him many of the floating souls had gathered and though they had no faces, he was certain they were staring at him. He backed away and turned to leave but the orange soul blocked his way and yellow was walking over from the other side. Asriel held up his hands in a panic.

"That's not necessary." the beast said, not looking up from their watering, "He hasn't touched anything has he?"

"I haven't!" Asriel squeaked.

"You should know that your white fur makes hiding a useless endeavor." The beast sat the watering can down and walked over, peering down at Asriel through their black mask, "You have been very persistent as of late. What is it that you desire? Books, to walk the gardens?"

Asriel shivered but drew up his nerve, "Company." he said softly.

The beast laughed and turned away from him, "Take him away, Riley."

The orange shadow placed his hand on Asriel's shoulder and guided him from the greenhouse. The soul's had felt cold and light as a beam of light.

Three days later he received a note allowing full passage to the library and the gardens, provided he never touched what lay within without express permission. He went to greenhouse everyday after that. The beast watered the flowers everyday at the same time in the early morning and Asriel found that most the souls also gather to watch in silence as the watering can was emptied over the gently bobbing flowers, refilled and emptied again. Once the flowers were watered, the souls dispersed, as silently as they had come.

Asriel found the beast in the library most often and so long as he didn't try to take any books from the room, did not begrudge him perusing them. He tried to talk to the beast. They wouldn't answer questions about themselves and would often leave if he tried but they would talk endlessly about plants and books. The books that were scattered around the chairs were all about the care of plants and stories from far off places.

Asriel found that he was no longer afraid of the beast or the servants. Despite the fact that he could not leave, a hand was never raised against him, anything he asked for he got and all with a politeness and kindness he could had trouble believing at first. The beast, though short with him, was always kind to the souls and spoke to them with the gentlest tones.

Then one day, two weeks later, Asriel entered the library to find the beast asleep on the couch. They were curled up under their cloak, clutching it tightly in their hands. Their mask has fallen off. The beast was younger than Asriel had thought, perhaps only slightly older than himself. They were a human with pale skin and auburn hair, their cheeks were pink and their face was beautiful and handsome, though dark shadows hung under their eyes.

Asriel sat in a chair across from the beast and studied them. He had thought that the beast wore the mask because they were ugly, or perhaps cursed. He didn't understand why.

The beast's eyes flickered and slowly blinked open. They were red in color, as pure a shade as the blood in his veins or the setting sun.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked.

The beast sat up and picked up the black mask from the floor, cradling it in their hands, "It doesn't matter." they said.

"Please." Asriel begged.

They glanced up at him and turned the mask over in their hands so that the eyes stared up at them, "You may call me Chara."

Asriel smiled, "That's a nice name."

Chara stared at them and smiled weakly, "You are strange."

"Maybe." Asriel laughed.

"You are not afraid of my eyes?" They asked.

He shook his head, "Why would I be? They're beautiful."

Chara laughed and pressed a hand to their eyes, "Strange."

"I think..." Asriel said softly, "I think you wouldn't stop me if I tried to leave this place would you?"

"...No." Chara traced the edge of the mask with their fingers, "but won't you please stay... just for a little while longer? Just until the snow melts."

Asriel opened their mouth and hesitated. Then they nodded, "ok."

"Thank you." a tear splashed onto the mask, "it means a great deal to me."

"When the snow melts why don't you come with me?" Asriel asked, "Come visit, Ebbott? I'm sure my parents would be glad to have you stay."

"I cannot leave this place." Chara said softly.

"Ebbott isn't that far I'm sure-"

"I am bound here by a curse." Chara cut off his protests, "I cannot step outside the doors of this place."

"Oh." Asriel said softly, "then... after I go see my parents I'll come back."

Chara looked up at him and smiled so beautifully it made his heart ache. "Would you like to help me water the flowers?" they asked.

Asriel nodded.

From then on he took all his meals with Chara in the library. The only time he went back to his own room was once night had settled so deep he could barely keep his eyes open. Chara shared their favorite stories, retelling them to Asriel from memory, acting out the dialogue with large gestures and shining eyes. They still asked almost endless questions but the kinds of questions had changed. They asked what the sky looked like before a storm, what the sunsets looked like at Ebbott, the sound of his mother's laugh, they taste of her pie. They tried to bake a butterscotch pie themselves in the kitchen, much to Alex's dismay. The result was ugly and the texture was horrible but it tasted sweet and good.

As the days grew warmer and snow began to melt. Asriel noticed that Chara grew quieter and the circles under their eyes deepened. The souls became quieter as well as if the whole manor was holding it's breath. Asriel assured Chara that he would come back after he assured his parents he was alive and well. He talked about bringing back plants that grew around Ebbott and maybe bringing his parents to visit as well but nothing seemed to lift Chara's spirits.

Then one morning when he woke he found the clothes laid out for him were hardy and thick along with a long green knit scarf and the souls had brought him breakfast. Asriel dressed quickly and grabbed a piece of toast as he rushed out the door and down the stairs. The purple soul, Sophia, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a bag in her hands, packed and ready for him. He turned on his heel and ran for the door under the stairs. Riley tried to stop him but Asriel pushed past, going through the soul's arm like a heavy fog.

They wasn't in the library. Asriel rushed through the greenhouse. Chara was in the flower bed, sitting in the middle of it wearing their black cloak and holding the black mask in their hands.

"What's going on?!" Asriel shouted, "Why are you-?"

"It's time for you to go." Chara said softly.

"But I thought in a few days-"

They shook their head. "You have to leave now."

"Why!? I don't understand! I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"...Would you like to hear a story?" Chara asked, their voice cracked, "Once every ten years at the spring solstice, the holy city brings a child here, preferable one with no family, and binds them to this cursed place."

Asriel gasped, "You were-?"

Chara continued, "Then in ten years time, they bring the vessel, it is said to be full of the all of sins of mankind. The first child drinks all the liquid from the vessel. A new, second child is bound to this place and then the priests leave. In the course of days, sometimes weeks, the first child will die," Chara reached and caressed one of the beautiful golden flowers, "and the new child will bury them here under the flowers. And the flowers will grow bright and strong and beautiful." They smiled sadly.

"...no..." tears spilled from Asriel's eyes, "...no..."

"You said you'd come back and visit... will you talk to the new child for me? Will you come here and water the flowers?" A weak smile twitched onto their face, "It's not all bad, Azzy. My soul will still be here. I might forget you but you'll be my friend all over again won't you?"

Asriel raced through the flowers and wrapped their arms around Chara.

"Don't cry, Azzy." They said softly, "I don't want you to be sad."

"I don't want you to die!" he wept.

"I never wanted to make you cry." Chara squeezed him gently and leaned their head against his, "You are all of my most precious memories. It was only a few months but you made me so happy."

Azzy clutched at their hands, "Just come with me. Leave with place with me."

"You don't think I've tried to leave this place, bruised my shoulder black and blue throwing myself at a doorway I cannot pass? I gave up leaving a long time ago... I'm sorry." Chara brushed the tears from his eyes, "Please, won't you smile for me?" They closed their eyes slowly, tears dripped from their eyelashes and slowly ran down their cheeks.

Asriel sniffed and smiled as wobbly, tears soaked smile.

"Thank you." Chara kissed his forehead, "...You have to go. The priests will be here tomorrow and they will kill you if they find you here, you are stained by my sin."

"I don't want to." Asriel whispered, "I don't want to leave your side."

"Please, Azzy." Chara's voice shook, "Please, go. Go home. Your mother and father are waiting for you, your friends. Live for me, Azzy. Please."

He nodded slowly.

"I found a map, Sophia has it, if you go east and follow the ridge line you should reach Ebbott in two days. I asked Alex to pack you three days worth of food," They smiled cheekily, "in case you get lost again."

"I won't get lost." Azzy said softly, and squeezed their hands.

"Azzy." Chara prompted. "You have to go."

Asriel sniffed his face crumpling with tears, he leaned forward and hugged Chara one last time as tight as he could, and then stood and backed away. "I'm coming back. I promised."

"I'll be here." Chara smiled.

Asriel backed away slowly and didn't turn away until he could no longer see them. Then he ran, out of the greenhouse, the library. He paused only briefly to take the bag and map offered by Sophia before running out the door. He followed the ridge line as Chara had said and before long found the path that lead back to his home. He ran every second that his body would allow and whenever the pain in his lungs and legs grew to great he paused only long enough to eat or drink some water and run again. He didn't sleep, but walked through the night using the faint moon light to guide him along the road. With the dawn light came the distant view of Ebbott still wreathed in shadows. He pushed his aching body onward. Scrubby woodland gave way to fields the earth freshly broken for the spring planting. He stumbled into the center of the city and collapsed against his parents door, his fist bouncing weakly off the wood.

The door creaked open, "Oh my! Asriel!" His mother's firm hands circled around him and helped him to his feet. "Asgore! Asriel has returned!" Toriel shouted into the house, helping Asriel to a chair.

"Please, help," Asriel croaked.

She rushed to bring him a cup of water and smoothed his hair and ears as he drank so fast he almost choked.

"Chara, the manor-" he coughed.

"The manor where you were staying through the winter?" she asked.

He looked at her in shock and confusion.

She stepped over to a side table and held up a stack of letters, once sealed with wax, that had been opened and read so many time the paper was creased and ink smeared, "The owner of the Manor has been sending us letters ever since you were waylaid by the storm. You didn't know?"

Asriel took the letters with shaking hands and squeezed them, "They're going to die." He looked up at her, "Please mom, I need your help."

Her face became very still and serious, "Tell me everything."

Asriel began recounting the story, before he was even half way through Toriel had begun gathering things and packing them into a bag. His story was interrupted briefly when Asgore appeared and was quickly sent off by Toriel. He returned panting and out of breath with a short skeleton under one arm with a frankly unimpressed expression on his his face.

"Where is this manor?" Toriel asked.

Asriel pulled out his map and it was duly handed over to Sans who looked at with a growing twitch in the corner of his eye, "you're kidding right?"

"Can you do it?" Toriel demanded.

"yeah, probably." He groaned and rubbed his face, "i'll take you one at a time, the kid first since he knows where we're going... i am in for one hell of a headache."

"Quickly then." Toriel snapped.

Sans grabbed Asriel by the arm and walked him in the middle of the forest, that skittered ahead deeper into the wood. They got close enough Asriel could spot the dark shadow in the distance that was the manor. Sans walked them right to the front door. The usual silence of the manor felt strained. The ground leading up to the front door had been churned into mud by the passage of many boots come and recently gone. Sans disappeared and reappeared moments later with Toriel, he winced and did it once more, with Asgore.

Asriel led them inside. The green soul, Alex was sitting on the stairs, head in hands they looked up as they entered and jumped to their feet, "Hurry." They ran under the stairs and held the door open for them. Asriel ran to the greenhouse, through the winding paths to the center.

The flowers had been trample and crushed, broken stems and torn petals carpeted the ground. Chara lay in the center, curled on their side, trembling and pale. A small child with brown skin and fluffy brown hair, maybe seven or eight sat at Chara's feet sobbing silently.

Asriel rushed to Chara's side and brushed the hair from their forehead, "Chara? Can you hear me? Please... wake up!"

Chara's eyes opened listlessly and flickered up, their breath caught in their throat. "...A...a-zzy...?"

"I came back. Like I promised." he whispered.

"Asriel, running off like that is not- oh goodness." Toriel hurried over and dropped her bag beside them. She hovered her hands over them and the air filled with the prickly buzz of magic.

Chara shivered.

"My mom can use healing magic. She'll make it better." Asriel said.

Toriel frowned slightly.

"Butterfly weed." Chara whispered, "It'll make me throw up."

Before they could even stand Sophie was there with a broken piece of the plant. Chara chewed on the stem and before long shuddered and threw up a thick black liquid. They threw up until nothing came up but blood and stomach acid. Alex brought water and Asriel helped them wash their mouth out.

"You cannot give up just yet Chara, please stay determined."

Then Asgore picked Chara up, they seemed so fragile in his arms, and carried them to one of the bedrooms. Toriel stayed up with them all night and healed them as much as she could. Asriel sat beside their bed and held their hand. The small child, whose name was Frisk, stayed with them as well, gravitating to Asgore side.

"Asriel." Toriel shook him awake with a smile, "there's someone who want to speak with you."

Asriel blearily blinked his eyes and sat up.

Chara squeezed his hand, "Thank you." they whispered.

"I think they'll make it." Toriel said. "We were lucky we got here when we did."

"Thank goodness." they squeezed their hand between their own, "I don't know what I would've done if you'd- if you'd -" He sobbed.

Chara smiled gently and brushed his cheek with their fingertips, "... Crybaby... won't you smile for me, I love your smile..."

Asriel laughed and smiled.

Chara and Frisk were still trapped by the curse placed upon the manor but they were no longer alone. Asriel moved into the home permanently and after a time, many other monsters came and stayed in the home's many rooms. Chara opened up the land in the forest the Monsters of Ebbot. The forest were still considered cursed and no human would contest their right to live there. There was still a curse to break and the priests return to worry about but they had ten years time and until then and perhaps, after as well, they lived happily ever after.

(a/n: Thanks to Eristastic and Feralphoenix for planting this idea in my head.

Le sigh, most of the time, writing it like building a muscle, it slow and painful and generally sucks. Then there are these rare times which are more like having food poisoning, sudden, uncontrollable, where the only thing you can hope to do try to catch whatever brain spits up and clean up the mess later. Unlike food poisoning though, after the initial exhaustion passes, you only desperately hope it will happen again. It's a writers heroin, just a taste to keep you hooked the never ending slog that it writing. God I love it.)


End file.
